Abandonné
by Melie
Summary: One Shot, DM/HP.


**Titre :** Abandonné

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Euh... drame ? POV ?

**Couple :** DragoHarry ... ce n'est toujours pas mon couple préféré... alors est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi j'écris dessus... SIRIMUMUS POWAAAA ! Hum.

Abandonné 

Espèce de sale... de sale... binoclard ! Balafré ! Demi-Sang de Bourbe ! Je te hais !

Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Encore un besoin de faire le malin ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, bon sang !

Il faut toujours que tu attire l'attention sur toi ! Que tu joues les héros ! Tout ça parce que monsieur est le « Survivant », tout le monde passe son temps à le regarder, et dès qu'on ne te regarde plus, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour que l'attention générale soit de nouveau ciblée sur toi ! Extraordinairement débile, oui !

Mais quel imbécile, quel imbécile ! Comment peut-on être assez bête pour espérer vaincre seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Ce n'est pas parce que tu as survécu une fois que tu survivras toujours !

Imbécile, binoclard, balafré, Sang – de – Bourbe, débile, malade, dérangé, ordure, déchet...

Tous les adjectifs qu'on pourrait réunir sont trop bien pour toi !

Saleté ! Ordure !

Monsieur Parfait Potter !

NON tu n'es pas parfait !

Potter l'invincible !

NON, tu n'es pas invincible !

Potter le Survivant !

Une fois, UNE fois, pas deux, pas DEUX ! Est-ce que tu sais compter ? UNE fois, pas DEUX !

Pas deux...

« Ne t'inquiète pas »

Ne pas m'inquiéter ? Imbécile !

Et voilà où on en est, maintenant !

Petit arrogant ! Orgueilleux !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rien de moins !

Est-ce que tu as vu dans quel état tu étais après t'être battu contre moi ? Et encore, nous n'avions pas utilisé la magie !

Quand je pense, quand je pense, que tu m'as souris et m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter !

Quelle insolence !

Pourquoi me serais-je inquiété pour toi, de toute manière ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que je m'inquièterais pour toi ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de toi ! En théorie...

Merde !

Je te HAIS, Potter !

Pourquoi est-ce que t'es mort ? Crétin ! CRETIN !

Pourquoi est-ce que t'es mort ?

Parce que tu es trop STUPIDE !

Tu m'as souris, et tu m'as dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, pour te moquer de moi...

Mais moi je ne plaisantais pas en te disant que c'était de la folie !

Et puis... et puis...

Et puis je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ?

Tu y as pensé, à ça ? Nan, bien sûr que non ! Et pourquoi tu aurais pensé à moi ?

Peut-être, avant de mourir, une dernière pensée pour ton pire ennemi ! Genre : « tiens, il avait raison » ou peut-être « pourquoi on était ennemi au fait ? »

Sale Gryffondor !

Je t'ai provoqué en duel, nous nous sommes battus, avec nos poings, nos chemises étaient déchirées, tes lunettes cassées, mes cheveux blonds décoiffés... c'est tout ce qui me reste de toi, maintenant : une griffure au bras droit que j'ai caché à l'infirmière, puis que je n'ai cessé de rouvrir pour garder la cicatrice à tout jamais !

Parce que c'est tout ce qui me reste de toi !

Tu peux me dire ce que je fais, alors ? Tu peux me dire ce que je peux faire ?

Qu'est-ce que je fais, MAINTENANT ? Maintenant que tu n'es plus là... sans toi...

Qui est-ce que je vais railler ?

Qui est-ce que je vais insulter ?

A qui je vais lancer mes maléfices ?

Sur le dos de qui est-ce que je vais tout mettre ?

Qui est-ce que je vais accuser ?

Qui est-ce que je vais provoquer ?

Qui est-ce que je vais aimer en secret ?

Tu m'as abandonné.

Abandonné.

Il ne me reste plus qu'une cicatrice.

Parce que tu es allé de faire tuer, toi, roi des imbéciles.

Ordure.  
Tu m'as abandonné.

Crétin.

Abandonné.

Je te hais.

Parce que tu m'as abandonné.

Alors que je t'aimais.

Et tu ne l'as jamais su.

Et ne le sauras jamais.

Abandonné.

FIN 

Mouais... pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête au début (ça m'arrive tout le temps en ce moment), mais ça m'a pas l'air si mal que ça quand même... enfin... je sais pas...

C'est à vous de me le dire !

Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeers lecteurs !

S'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil-vous-plaîîîîîîîîîîîîît !

Revieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew !

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !


End file.
